


Magic within

by DeathwishJV



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dark Magic, Incantations, Magic, Magician!Damian, Meta!Damian, sorcery, spell books, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathwishJV/pseuds/DeathwishJV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian thought nothing of it; then one day it saved Batman's life. Now Damian has to learn how to control his new found ability while also keeping the secret from his family and not going power hungry in the process. We all know Batman was no fan of Magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic within

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey guys! this was just a little idea I came up with in my head. Before you ask I will be continuing this just not at the moment because I have so many stories I have to work on at the moment. I plan on making this a series of fluff and angst. from time to time I will be adding chapters to this work and i'm actually really excited to see where this will turn out.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don not own Anything except for the story line

The first time Damian had used magic was on pure accident; the Bruce Wayne had to attend a business dinner which would contain some of the most important people in Gotham. Naturally these people would be bringing their children, after being pestered about his charges from his co workers and friends Bruce finally gave into peer pressure and had promised to bring his own children.

Damian rolled his eyes at the lecture his father was giving to his siblings and himself.

"Dick no flipping around the room and keep the flirting to a minimum" Bruce had said sternly to the eldest brother

"Aye aye captain" Dick grinned, obviously knowing it would piss off

"Jason I've already confiscated your guns so no swearing and if you feel the need to then please hold it in or say it to yourself" Bruce begged the second oldest

"Remember Bruce, I'm only doing this for the money" Bruce had rolled his eyes at that

"Tim, don't be a smart ass" was all Bruce said to his middle child, Tim didn't even have anything to say to that. "Damian, no swearing, smart ass remarks, calling woman harlots, tormenting your brothers, trying to kill Tim and rude glares"

"Father!" the youngest had said sharply

"Let's go, I expect you all on your best behaviour

At the dinner the four Wayne brothers had been bored to hell and had to entertain themselves by talking to each other. Dick and Jason had been checking out most of the people in the room, male or female; of course Damian and Tim were already fighting.

"Is that tie cutting off the circulation from the nonexistent brain cells in your head Drake?" Damian had snarled

"Nah, how's the weather down there squirt?" Tim replied back just as nastily

"If I wanted to kill myself, I'd climb your ego and jump to your IQ" Damian smirked

"Oh really baby bat? Because last time I checked my IQ score is higher than yours, is that too much for your little brain to comprehend Shorty?" Tim smirked back

"I'm 14 Drake, much above an infant's age"

"Yea but you got a little growing to do before you can pass for a physical 14 year old" Tim just loved poking at Damian's dignity through his height.

"You're short too Drake" Damian said almost running out of insults

"I'm average height Demon" Tim snickered

Damian glared at Tim with piercing eyes, hoping they would burn through his skull. Tim being the charmer he was was flirting with a blonde girl his age that was definitely easy on the eyes. Damian glared at Tim, wishing something would happen right now to shut the middle child up. Then it happened, Damian looked at the glass of water in front of Tim for a mere 2 seconds; Damian's eyes shifted to a different colour slightly and if anyone could see him, they would say that his eyes were glowing. It didn't register in Damian's mind that anything had happened until the sound of a cup spilling its content and 2 pairs of gasp knocked him out of his trance.

"Oh my god" Tim stood up and took a napkin off the table, trying to rid of the contents on his trousers. The glass of water had spilled all over the front of Tim's pants much to Damian's delight and had resembled a piss stain. Snickers came from the room, Dick and Jason were currently laughing their heads off, the girl Tim had been talking to was snickering as well and had offered to accompany Tim to the bathroom to clean him up. Tim accepted and left the room with the lady blushing madly.

Damian had a smirk on his face and thought nothing of the incident.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The second time Damian uses magic, it's a coincidence.

Damian being the grouchy little shit he was, demanded something to snack on while him and Dick were waiting for Alfred to pick them up. Dick, spotting a vending machine gave Damian money to buy him sustenance.

"That's all Grayson?"

"It's all the change I have, I only have plastic and I haven't gotten the chance to get any bills from the bank" Dick had explained

Damian had snatched the money out of his hands and stalked over to the vending machine with his head held high. He inserted the coins into the machine and punched in the code for a bag of not-fat vegetable chips. Of all the things that could make Damian mad today, it had to be his chips getting stuck on the rack. Letting out an annoyed huff Damian proceeded to shake the vending machine to try to get his snack to fall.

Damian tapped his foot impatiently then looked at Dick who was giving him a warm smile.

"For the love of god" Damian cursed. The young Wayne closed his eyes and counted to ten like Grayson suggested a few times. He looked at the machine, his body feeling tingly for a split second then turned around to return to Grayson; that's when he heard two thuds come from behind him. Turning around he saw that the bag of chips was no longer hanging off the rack. With a confused look Damian reached into the vending machine to find not only his vegetable chips but a pack of mini sugar donuts Dick was always eating at the manor despite his Batman/Nightwing Diet. Thinking nothing of it Damian stalked back to Dick and threw the package of mini donuts towards Dick, hitting him on the chest; Dick caught it before it hit the ground and inspected it.

"Sweet, you got two!" Dick exclaimed, already opening up the package and stuffing his face with a sugar donut.

"tt how can you eat that crap?"

"Do you want to know?" He said while munching away "How did you have enough money to get both anyways?"

"It fell out with my item" Damian had said tonelessly, not knowing himself

"Well thanks Dami" Dick ruffled Damian's hair

"Get your hands off me loser" He swatted Dick's hand away

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The third time Damian uses magic; he knows it's not an accident or coincidence for that matter.

Batman and Robin had been patrolling like every other night of the week; Batman and robin were ready to take down some of penguins thugs and Bruce specifically told Damian not to run in recklessly but in the middle of his sentence, Damian does just that. Batman grunted and followed Robin into the war zone with an angry look on his face. Batman and Robin made quick work of the thugs and rapped them up for the Gotham PD.

"Robin I specifically told you to not go in" Bruce growled

"tt we took them out didn't we?" Damian said with sass

"They were armed, you could have gotten killed"

"But I didn't, and that's what matters. Not to mention we took out all of them" Damian said stubbornly

At that moment, a dart was injected into both Batman and Robin unexpectedly; both heroes fell to the ground.

And now they were here. When they woke up they were groggy and had trouble focusing their vision. It didn't take a lot for the world's greatest detective to know that they were tied up and sitting on a concrete floor.

"Are you okay Robin?"

"Fine" was all He responded with

"Well what have we got here" Both Wayne's eyes snapped up at the same time to see a fairly large villain smiling manically at them

"Penguin" Damian sneered

"Robin" He said back "I would really love to play right now but you see I have a date with a certain diamond encrusted cat and I really wouldn't want Catwoman to steal it before I do; so I left you guys a little gift for my absence"

He laughed before leaving the room with a cackle that was much less charming then Grayson's.

Both Batman and Damian were aware of the bomb but paid no attention to it at the moment. Batman took out a batarang from his utility belt that the penguin was stupid enough not to take away and cut through the ropes with no problem at all.

"Penguins getting sloppy" Damian acknowledged.

Disabling the bomb for Batman was easy as pie and took little to no effort. As soon as the Dark knight was finished cutting the wires he immediately goes for the door.

"If we hurry we can catch up to Oswald before he gets to the museum" The door that Batman had tried to open was sealed shut "Locked" Bruce activated the virtual gauntlet on his wrist and looked for coordinates from his hologram computer.

"There should be a vent somewhere here, help me look" Batman moved a couple boxes trying to look for the said vent. As childish as it was, Damian tried opening the door as well; the steel door had little resistance, Damian glared at the steel door with annoyance before huffing and turning to help Batman. A squeak behind him made that young Wayne stop in his tracks and whip around to see the door which had supposedly been locked is now wide open.

"Batman look" the detective whipped around just as fast as Damian had and stared the door with a neutral expression (Even though he was confused on the inside)

"How did you do that?" Batman had asked; Robin just shrugged his shoulders "The door was locked from the outside, there's no possible way for you to of picked the lock-"

"Let's go!" Robin ran out of the room  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman and Robin didn't know how they got into this position. Batman was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back while Damian was being restrained by several buff men; The young assassin knew for a fact that he could get out of the hold no problem but he couldn't. He couldn't because penguin had his gun pointed directly at Batman's skull ready to shoot.

'This was my entire fault' Damian had thought. 'If I hadn't of ran in recklessly then we both could make it out alive'

He was going to pay now; Batman was going to die tonight and to penguin of all people. Damian would never admit it but a single tear threatened to escape the edge of his mask and slide down his cheek.

"Say goodbye Bat" Was what penguin so epically said before slowly pulling the trigger

"No!" That's when Damian's mind slowed down and felt as if he was in his own world; He could feel energy radiating off the earth. That's when it happened.

"What the hell!" one of the thugs said before being knocked back a couple feet. Penguin pulled the trigger and that was heard was the sound of clicking with no gun shot. Penguin pulled back the gun and inspected it, tapping in a couple times.

"Is this thing working?" he said before the gun had exploded in his hand, making Penguin pull back his hand in pain and shock. That was all the cue Batman needed before he swept the floor with him.

All the thugs were tied up and Penguin was being loaded into a police transport vehicle that was being sent straight to Arkham Asylum.

Damian was still in shock in what he just witnessed; at that moment he knew he was not an ordinary human.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I know that its a bit rushed but I just had to get it out of my system. I will probably come back and edit it later but that wont be for a while. please excuse my grammer, spelling, puntuation and any other mistakes you find.
> 
> Tell me what you think too!


End file.
